Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 173
Released April 21, 2011 Changelog * Fixed clients receiving double sound/particle effects when a player is joining the server * Fixed Skulk not playing footsteps when pressing the crouch button (Thanks Motig!) * Improved Spike shooting for Lerk so they appear to come out of the right spot and don't tend to collide with the Lerk as much (Thanks Matso!) * Fixed crash when minimizing and restoring the game while it was loading the main menu in fullscreen mode * Fixed crash bug when joining a new game after disconnecting from a server * Incorporated Matso's target cache improvement, faster targeting for Hydras, Sentries, Whips, and Crags (BIG thanks to Matso for this contribution!!!) * Better target tracking to Hydras (they try to predict where a target will be before shooting) * Doubled Hydra health to 500 * Alien armor upgrades now give alien players more armor * Fixed client crash due to screen effects being destroyed during rendering * Fixed bots not moving * Fixed bug where collision geometry would sometimes be visible after switching to a different map * Optimized entity interpolation during lag compensation and client-side prediction * Fixed annotations not working and made them update half a second after entering a new annotations for better feedback * Fixed end game stats not being submitted * Sentry spin up animation now fixed and some random variation added (Thanks Matso!) * Fixed problem where the rifle "attack_end" view model animation would start after the player had switched to the pistol and cancel the pistol's "draw" animation (which caused problems like the marine's hand not being visible) * Fixed bug where the Sentry firing sound effect would not stop playing * Fixed bug where all network variables would be rolled back (and not restored) during lag compensation on the server in some cases * Changed the rifle state to not attacking when holstered (prevents weird effects when switching weapons back to the rifle after switching to another weapon while shooting the rifle) * Removed message about accumulating too many snapshots * Fixed bug where a child entity could be relevant even though the parent wasn't relevant (fixes sporadic parent != NULL assert) * Fixed jump and footstep sounds being triggered twice on the local client instead of once on the local client and once for all other players * Fixed bug allowing player to set their name to "" (nothing), also prevented the player from setting their name to all whitespace such as " " * Fixed an assert triggered when building another Hive * Fixed an assert related to OnEntityChange not being called inside ScriptActor_Server.lua to handle ownership changes * Added the ability to place additional Alien structures in the Editor * Fixed bug where entities could have OnUpdate called on them without having OnSynchronized called on them first * Changed parent entities to have OnSynchronized called on them before child entities * Fixed crash on hot loading script such as "local i = 1 / ", now displays error message as expected * Fixed Location::GetIsPointInside error messages * Fixed issue where entities that were created in one snapshot and then destroyed in the next one would never have their data fields set * The async Shared.GetWebpage() function now works correctly category:Patches